


An Ivy Town birthday

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Ivy Town, Omelettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity were living in their little blue house in Ivy Town. It's Oliver's birthday and Felicity tries to surprise him. "Tries" being the key word ;)





	An Ivy Town birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is from right before season 4, when they were still living in Ivy Town. I always felt we were robbed of all their Ivy Town adventures together, so I had to make some of my own :) 
> 
> Also this is birthday themed because today is my birthday!! Hope you all enjoy my story ❤️❤️

"Oliver! Wake up! Wake up!", Oliver's eyes quickly fluttered open. "Felicity?",He said in a groggy voice. Once he fully opened his eyes he realized she was straddling his waist, her hands on his chest. He smiled. "Oliver! Come on you gotta wake up! Today's important!!" Oliver's hands reached for her hips and pulled her closer, "oh yeah? What makes today so important?" Felicity sat sat straight up, still straddling him, "What makes today so-? What? Oliver, are you serious? It's your birthday!" Oliver eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Oh yeah, I guess it is my birthday." Felicity playfully slapped his chest. Before she could say anything else he flipped her over so he was leaning over her. He had made sure she was between his legs and arms, effectively trapping her under him. "It's not nice to hit the birthday boy is it?" She giggled and tried to squirm away. "Oliver let me up!" He chuckled to himself as he watched her unsuccessfully try to get out of his hold. "Not until after you apologize for hitting me." Felicity scoffed, "oh come on it didn't hurt!" Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Okay, okay fine! I'm sorry for hitting you. Am I forgiven?". Oliver laughed before reaching down and kissing her. A slow, but passionate kiss that expressed all the happiness he was feeling. She of course, immediately kissed him back, playing with his hair and smiling into the kiss. When Oliver finally pulled away he just looked down at her, "Now you're forgiven". When Oliver stood up he made his way to the closet to put a shirt on but before he could get there he froze. "Felicity, do I smell smoke?". Felicity jumped up, "dammit!" She yelled before running out the door and to the kitchen. Oliver was running after her. When he got downstairs he saw her standing in the door way, shoulders slumped, starring at a small pan on fire. In a dejected tone she said, "Well, there goes your breakfast I guess." Oliver was silently laughing as he took the pan and put it in the sink, dowsing it with water effectively killing the flames. He walked over to her and pulled her into a soft hug. She melted into his embrace, being silently thankful he hadn't put on a shirt yet. "I feel so bad Oliver! You always make me breakfast, and I can't even make you a stupid omelette on your birthday! God I'm the worst girlfriend ever". Oliver used his fingers to tilt her chin up so she was looking at him, "Hey hey hey, don't say that, you're an amazing girlfriend Felicity. I love you, even if you can't cook to save your life." She laughed and hugged him again, "we could go out for breakfast? If you want?". Oliver smiled with a devious look in his eye, "I have a different idea..." With that he kissed her while picking her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms circled his neck as he carried her over to the kitchen counter. He sat her on the edge never breaking their kiss. Eventually they ran out of air and had to stop. They were breathing hard, both out of breath. With their noses still touching, Felicity whispered, "I think I like this idea better than breakfast" Oliver laughed as he kissed her again. Carrying her back to their room as he thought to himself- 'I think I'm going to really enjoy this birthday'

**Author's Note:**

> Was it cute? I really hope you liked it :) Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
